


The Experiment

by Brenden_OBrien4 (BrendenOBrien4)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Derek Hale Saves Stiles Stilinski, Exhibitionism, Fucked Up, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Change, Slavery, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:57:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrendenOBrien4/pseuds/Brenden_OBrien4
Summary: Stiles had been owned by Adrian Harris for 6 years, he had been experimented on so much. He had no idea that Mr. Harris would ever succeed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a story I read on here, but I can't remember the name of it! If you are triggered by any of these tags don't read!  
> Comment if you should think I should turn this into a bigger story, FYI chapter to is more fluffy.
> 
> In this AU slavery is legal, Stiles was bought by Mr. Harris which is an insane scientist. Mr. Harris bought Stiles, not for sex, but to test on him. This takes place after he did a huge experiment on Stiles, he is now just waking up.

Stiles woke up with bandages on him, he whines in pain and then gets hit for complaining. he tried sitting up but his vision was all blurry and he was disoriented. Where was he? He had been locked in Mr. Harris' dim basement and this place is so bright. he bats his eyes some and his vision comes clear.

"I think he is waking up... so I will begin to show you what I did," Mr. Harrish said a bit giddy, Stiles looked in his direction because he wanted to know what he was excited about, he had never seen him happy or any other emotion to be exact. "W-whats going on?" Stiles began to whine because he was in pain and was confused, he looked around to see that he was on a stage in front of a whole auditorium.

Mr. Harris wasn't attracted to anything but money and science, but he did know that other people were getting slaves just for sex. The rules are that male masters couldn't get female slaves, along with female masters can't get male slaves. In an attempt to go down in medical history, Mr. Harris worked on slaves for years in an attempt to change their sex organs, so straight masters could have their desired sex organs for their slaves. "Shut up you idiot... you're making me looks bad," Mr. Harris threatened Stiles choking him, Stiles let out a whimper so Mr. Harris gagged him with a cloth so he could form words.

"I performed this procedure on my slave Mieczysław Stilinski last month, this is his... or now may I saw her first time waking up and being coherent," Mr. Harris smirked and then took the tarp off of Stiles to reveal his new body. Stiles looked at Mr. Harris in fear and looked down to see that he had breasts and his manhood was replaced with a vagina. He never thought his master would ever do it... he began to cry as the alpha masters began cat-calling him.

"Any questions before I start bidding?" he asked and like 20 hands flew up, "My slave, when I start to finger and have sex with her, she doesn't get wet... Is that a problem with this slave?" A female master asks. "I made it when this slave will get wet even if she doesn't want it," He answered confidently working a smile of his accomplishment, "I can even fix you slave if you would be willing to pay," he said. He points to another guy "Can I test her out?" He asked, "Sure, I was going to ask one of you to come test her out before I began the auction." He said.

Stiles cringed everytime he heard them refer to him as her, he identified as male and even loved his penis, but now it's gone. The guy came up and he was about like 10 times Stiles' size, he looked like he was in jail before he became a master. He is 6 ft 7, tattoos covered his entire body, piercings on his face and cock, he even looked like he hadn't showered in weeks.

The guy popped a finger in Stiles new vagina, he teased up not use to this and felt himself slicking up. "Your tight little cunt is going to feel so good when I stretch it out when I take you home, I'm going to make you scream and cry so much," He chuckled getting closer and sticking his tongue inside of Stiles' cunt. The tears started flowing our of Stiles' eyes, he felt like he would need seven showers to get this man's touch and filth off of him. His finger was really thick like sandpaper against Stiles' walls. "Why don't you feel his new cunt, I'll replace his hymen before I send him off.

The man didn't hesitate at all he ripped off his pants and his cock was hard, he tried to slide it in but Stiles' too tight. "I like it when you whine," he took off his gag and then forced himself into the cunt. "Stop it... Please! It hurts!" Stiles cried and the guy snickered and drilling into him rougher. the guy squeezed his arms around Stiles little body, his rough sandpaper skin against Stiles delicate silky skin. The guy's cock hasn't felt a real pussy in a long time so it didn't take him long to cum. He pulled out pumping it and leaning down to suck and bite on Stiles' tits. Stiles face was red in embarrassment, shame, and anger.

The guy began to release his seed onto Stiles' vagina but someone ran up slitting his throat and bashing his head in, pushing him to the side so he doesn't fall onto the once young boy. "That's enough... On with the bidding," the man that just murdered Stiles' rapist told Harris.

Harris gulped and then some of the security cleaned off the dead body, Stiles thought he recognized the voice but couldn't tell through his whimpers and tears. He tried calming down from the trauma he just went through, being raped in front of an audience and witnessing his first murder.

"U-umm... let's start the bidding at one hundred thousand," he called and then Stiles heard that number quickly move up, he was surprised that people would spend that much money let alone any money for him. The guy that just murdered his attacker kept raising the bid "Fifty Million... If anyone else bids I will murder you," He called out raising the bid by ten million. "One Hundred Million..." Someone so bravely called out and the man did as he says he would, he tore the ladies throat out. "Two Hundred Million... anyone else want to die?" He asked, Stiles couldn't see this man because of all the lights on him. He was praying it was who he thought it was and not some creep.

"Sold! To Alpha Derek Hale... I will fix her hymen for you along with any changes you would like and you can come get her tonight..." He said threatened by the biggest alpha in the United States. Stiles let out tears of happiness and a smile when he heard he was sold to Derek, he found him..


	2. Chapter 2

Derek waited outside impatiently for Harris to be done with Stiles, he was fixing him from what that terrible man did to him on stage. Harris and some nurses wheel an unconscious Stiles, they told Derek when he needs to remove and replace bandages and about the medicine. "You're a fucking sick man... I should torture you and kill you... but death is too good of a punishment for you," Derek growled at him. Harris backed up in fear but still stood up for himself "it's not personal, it's science... at least I don't fuck and rape my slaves... besides, you were the one who asked me to make her breasts bigger, laser removal of body hair, and hair growth pills," Harris said back. Derek growled at him and he ran back inside along with the nurses.

Derek put all of the supplies in the back seat and then opened the passenger door. Derek was sort of like a celebrity, but in both bad and good ways. He made a name for himself to be the toughest and most aggressive alpha, the good parts are that he is fears of... that also could be considered the bad part of it too. He wheeled Stiles to the side of the car and gentling tried moving him, "Ow..." he whimpered and cried. Derek panicked but still managed to get him in the passenger seat.

"Stiles it's ok... I won't let anything bad happen to you again... I won't let them take you away again," Derek said with tears forming for the first time in forever. He started taking the pain away from him and he started biting his lip in pain, slowly drawing blood from biting too hard. Stiles woke up and had some pain relief, "D-Derek... stop, you're taking to much pain," He told him, Derek ignored him so Stiles took his hand off. "Come on... I need to take the pain away from you that's my fault," Derek said letting tears fall. "No you don't, you didn't cause it..." Stiles gave him a soft smile and wiped his tear away.

Derek grinned at him and gave him a hug because he missed him, he had looked everywhere for 6 years and know he finally has him back... well him and plus some. Derek had them give him a pill that naturally grew his breasts some more, instead of implants so they don't feel fake. He also had them give him a more feminine figure, I sort of felt bad after they had started. "Here's a pain pill... it's going to make you more sleepy, we have a 7-hour drive so try to stay asleep. It will make it less painful and uncomfortable for you," Derek said handing him his drink he had bought. Stiles nodded and before Derek started driving he laid a gentle kiss on his lips.

Derek got on the interstate right away it didn't take much time for Stiles to fall asleep. Before he passed out Derek held his hand, in fact, he held his hand most of the drive. Derek called Isaac at the house telling him that he has a surprise and they need to clean up. He also told the security to be alert, he had ordered a security system as soon as he found Stiles because he knew he would do anything to bring him home. He couldn't help because of the silence to think of the past.

Back 6 years ago the group of teens turned 16, that made them legal age for assignment day. Derek was master for about 8 years around that time. He thought it was fair to teach the kids that his evil Uncle Peter drug into the Supernatural world, how to cheat to become Masters. Scott, Jackson, and Lydia made it, but Liam, Isaac, Allison, and Stiles were assigned slaves. Lydia snatched up her best friend Allison, and Scott bought his beta Liam. Derek added Isaac to his collection but had no intention to torture him. In fact, he doesn't torture any of his slaves, he try's to treat them nicely and normally as possible because that's what his mom taught him.

Derek had enough money to buy Stiles but that was when something went wrong, every 100 slaves one gets donated to scientists like they were trash. Stiles' smart mouth didn't help him at all, he was one of those donated to scientists.

"Hey Sourwolf... what are you thinking about?" Stiles asked waking up seeing he was upset, Derek grinned and blushed letting another happy tear fall. "Don't be upset Der... you saved me," He nudged his shoulder. "I should have saved you sooner..." he admitted being hard on himself, "Shut up... you're being a little bitch," Stiles teased making Derek laugh.

"Where are we?" He asked stretching and then hissing in pain forgetting that he was just operated on, he was even slurring his words because all the medicine he was on. Derek quickly took his pain "We are almost there baby... I have an amazing dinner being prepped for you and a huge and soft bed with your name on it," Derek told him and Stiles licked his lips, he can't remember the last time he had normal food or slept in a normal bed.

Derek took his pain every 30 minutes on the way home so it was making the healing process go super quick for him. "I look different... like... different from when I was on stage," he looked down at himself, he even noticed it wearing a hospital gown. Derek slumped down guilty "I should put have told them to do this... I should have told them to put you back..." Derek said to himself. "Y-you like my body like this?" he asked curiously. His boobs were about like a double D size now, his was was even smaller, and his hips were thicker. Derek nodded his head "Then I like it... thank you," He told him, "You don't have to do that slave bullshit with me... you can be honest with me, you can even punish me when we get home," he said still guilty for everything he did to him.

"I'm not lying... it will just get some getting used to, I always kind of wanted boobs... just not a vagina. But I can get used to it with you," Stiles said honestly and it wasn't the meds talking. Derek smiled at him "I missed you so much..." he told him.

When Derek pulled into the gates Stiles awed in amazement, "It's so beautiful," he told him. He had rebuilt the old hale house but added a lot of things. He parked by the fountain and ran around and helped Stiles out, he took off his jacket and put it around him, it was really big on him so it went down to the mid thigh of him. To reveal some of the pain he lifted him up in his arms and walked up the stairs. Isaac opened the door happy to see his alpha because he missed him, "Stiles!?" He covered his mouth surprised and began crying going up to see him. "Hi Bambi," Stiles giggled at the nickname he gave him a long time ago because of his huge eyes. The rest of the pack heard Isaac and couldn't believe it, the scurried outside to see if it was true. A roar of happy cries and cheering emitted from the pack, Stiles looked back to smile at them and Derek couldn't help but to grin widely.

"Ok guy! Ok... give him a little space, and be careful... he just had two and probably more surgeries..." Derek said a little angerly but then smiled to Stiles. He went into the living room and sat him down on the couch, when Derek backs up and the pack saw the new Stiles it went completely silent.

Isaac stayed away trying not to hurt Stiles while the rest of the pack gave him big hugs. With all that had happened to Isaac in his life, he was really caring and sensitive. Stiles tiredly looked at a Isaac about to break down, "C'mon Bambi... I need a big hug," Stiles softly smiled to him and he begin crying. He slowly wrapped his arms around him trying not to hurt him, his arms were barely touching him. "I'm not a teacup..." Stiles said saying he wasn't delicate and he squeezed Isaac making him giggle.

The only ones that hadn't seen Stiles were Scott and Liam, they had just waked in the door. "Welcome back Derek," He smiled and hugged him, Derek pointed to Stiles and Scott dropped everything. "Buddy?" He teared up immediately and run to him, "Buddy careful!" he chuckled as he lifted him up. His new boobs hit Scott in the face and he looked at them confused, "Buddy... what did they do to you?" He said with his heart breaking looking up at him. "They did a lot... but they changed my sex, I think Derek likes it so I do to," He told him. "I kinda like it too... if you do," Scott said trying to hid his boner and then delicately sat him back down.

"I um... I fixed some lobster and more seafood... do you want some?" Jackson asked awkwardly, Stiles had been fed dog food if he was lucky for the past 6 years so he immediately and eagerly nodded. Derek walked over and picked him up taking him to the kitchen "You're safe now... we will never let you have a bad day ever again," Derek said honestly and Stiles smiled the happiest he has ever been.


End file.
